It should be raining
by Windpheonix
Summary: After a tragic death Iruka tries to cope with the loss of his favorite student. He fails and the fallout of his actions will change his life in a way he had never thought about.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I write this piece of fiction for entertainment **

**purpose only. I do not make any money with it.**

It should be raining.

There should be a dark storm, ripping apart the houses as the pain tore apart his heart.

It was Oktober the eleventh.

The Kyuubi was dead; people were celebrating, because they had finally killed it.

For Iruka, a ball of sunshine had been slaughtered.

_Why is the sun shining?_

_One of its rays is dead. _

_Shouldn't it be hiding away in the clouds?_

The village of Konoha was bustling with life.

They were happily telling each other the news.

Iruka had this morning been physically restrained from strangling a parent by Izumo, as the mother had asked him, if he wasn't happy to know that his class had been freed from the demon.

He clenched his teeth, banning the image from the woman and the scene last night from his mind.

As he wandered towards the grave, noises became quieter. When Iruka stepped through the gates of the graveyard, they had faded.

No sound disturbed the peace of the dead. It was as quiet as it had been in his sleep.

The Medic's had given him a sedative, as Iruka had broken down, at the sight of the lifeless body.

Naruto's corpse had been buried in a hurry, as many would have loved to experiment with it.

Now, on the next day, the chuunin was wandering up and down the rows of the graveyard, begging Kami that he would not find his student in the area of the outcasts.

There was already no place on the stone of heroes for the jailor of the Kyubi, so Iruka pleaded to Kami that he had at least been given a place in the area of the graveyard and not been hidden under soiled earth behind the fence.

Where the skeletons were not taken out, but left to rot.

Where new corpses were dumped in the same pits as the old, bones mixing until neither resting place nor names could be recalled.

Naruto's grave was just on the border.

It still had a grave stone, but the grass hadn't been cut in months, only fresh earth, where the hole had been dug last night.

There were glass shards and the smell of alcohol and cold smoke hung in the air.

Iruka cleaned the spot, put down his flowers and started burning the incense.

Kneeling on the soft, moist earth the parental figure of the child tried to structure his thoughts, but again and again the thoughts slipped through his fingers.

Finally he just started to talk, letting the thoughts flow.

"Gomenasai Naruto,

I should have invited you that night, than I would have been there…" Something started to choke Iruka, he tried to swallow, and taking a deep breath he continued: "I should have been faster, faster to help you, faster to understand, that you need help… I should have been there to help you…"

Against all rules and years of training tears welled up and Iruka bit his tongue.

"Gomenasai Naruto…"

Unable to stay any longer, to stay at this grave he fled.

Not caring who saw him, he took off through the streets, guilt gnawing at his gut, pain tearing at his heart.

Streets rushed by, noises and colours faded until it was all background noise, not important.

When Iruka finally reached his flat, he could not tell how he had gotten there. Tears were running down his cheeks. His hands were shaking badly as he fumbled with the keys and when he finally got the keys to fit in the lock, he just grabbed the dusted sake bottle in the cabinet under the sink and fell on the futon.

Tonight he needed to forget; the Chunin took a long swallow, feeling the liquor burning a path down his throat; alone.

* * *

This night, the first nightmare began.

This night, Kyubi let all hell loose on Konoha.

Again he saw his parents, house, collapsing in flames.

They engulfed him, burning his skin.

There were these blue eyes, a vibrant blue, but cold, fixated him with an empty look.

Iruka's legs crumbled, pressing his knees against the melting floor, slowly sinking in.

A bloody hole where the seal had been….

If Naruto had known,

If Iruka had told him…

He started sinking…

If he had known, he would have fled…

"But I didn't know Iruka-sensei." Cold fingers caressed his skin.

The burning magma crawled higher, inch by inch.

"Had you told me…"

The fires shot up, swallowing the corpse, the floor opening up…

Iruka fell…

…and woke to the stars, shining in the night.

* * *

During day, Naruto never let Iruka alone.

In class, he sat there, making faces at him.

By Ishiraku, he begged for a bowl of ramen.

During the sparring with Izumo, he stared at Iruka, pointing at him, asking; why hadn't his teacher used this knowledge to rescue him?

It was by chance Iruka discovered a remedy.

After class, instead of tutoring, Iruka headed for the training rounds. He worked for hours on end, exhausting himself. None of his partners showed up and so he could push himself as far as he wanted,

When Iruka fell down on his futon, after he barely made it home, dreamless sleep was his reward.

Trouble with his friends followed during the next weeks, because in order to train enough and not be held back, when the others thought he pushed himself too far, Iruka pushed them away.

Their faces just reminded him about the mistakes he had made anyway.

But some were more stubborn.

Izumo never really gave up, until, one day...

* * *

One afternoon, after classes Iruka was now found most often in the bibliotheca, two chuunin interrupted his copying of ninjutsu and taijutsu movements from various scrolls.

The teacher's old techniques didn't push him far enough anymore. He needed to expand his knowledge.

Suddenly, a shadow fell across his paper.

Annoyed Iruka looked up. He would have to hurry to make ends meet in his routine already.

Kotetsu grinned down at him.

"Ohayo Iruka! How's life?"

The brown haired Chuunin had to suppress a snort. Too close. They were too close. Their chakra leaning towards him. Touching, probing his. After the ghosts' cold, lifeless presence it was stifling.

"Quite fine, thank you Kotetsu."

"Great. So, in the rusty Kunai, there's a party tonight. Anko is paying for the first round."

Their presence alone was choking him, why couldn't they leave him alone?

"Thank you, but I've got quite a…"

Kotetsu cut him off. "Oh come on Iruka! You haven't been out in months! The parents are starting to complain about your teaching. "

"Yes, you look quite troubled lately. Taking three weeks to return a pop quiz? That's not your style Iruka. " Chipped Kotetsu in, he was the one leaning over Iuka's table and blocking the light.

Anger started to boil up in Iruka. Troubled, what did they know? They didn't see a boy following them. A boy they could have saved. There were no nightmares for them.

"Come on, the prices are half price till two…"Izumo cajoled. "We will even help you grade those papers from the last class test so you can go. Come on Iruka."

A tendril of chakra brushed across his skin. It was too close, too hot.

"I said NO!"

Hands slammed down on the table. As Iruka rose Kotetsu pulled away.

His yell let the hall freeze.

People stopped whispering and stared at the group in the island of desks in the middle of the hall.

Kotetsu stared at him. Not caring about the commotion he grabbed Izumo and proceeded to drag him away.

The warmth of their presence fled with them.

Iruka stared straight ahead, cold sweat clung to his skin. Naruto stood on the spot Izumo had just vacated.

Blond hair, matted with blood, blood on his hands, where he had pressed on the wounds, knowing he was too late.

Iruka started to choke on his breath, lungs heaving before he fled the hall.

He sought out the emptiness of his apartment.

Again, his eyes started burning; his hands were shaking as they crumbled the paper in his hands, hot, salty tears smearing black ink. He let himself fall on his futon, tasting the stale air he curled inwards. His finger clenched, hitting the floor he sobbed.

Now that they were gone, he missed their presence. What had seemed overpowering before he needed now.

Iruka shivered, pulling a blanket across his shoulders. He was cold.

"I'm sorry… Kotetsu…Izumo…"

* * *

This day, Iruka's sensei stood next to the clearing in the forest, where Iruka had fled from prying yes.

Half hidden bay the bushes, half hidden by the falling rain he watched him, anger lurking beneath the calm demeanour.

It was to such an argument, that his sensei had died, because the Genin hadn't been able to work together.

* * *

The next day, the brown haired man was stuck with Kotetsu in the mission room.

Icy cold was between them

Iruka was mostly handling the scrolls, sorting them through, making sure reports and descriptions were filled out properly and such.

It was good work, since it occupied him and didn't allow his mind to wander.

It was just in lunch break, when Iruka sorted a stack of new missions from the Hokage's secretary into the stacks mission room, a voice spoke up in his head.

"Why didn't you come?"

His hands started shaking. Naruto sat on the desk, bloodied, broken fingers playing with his torn trousers; a smile was firmly set on his face. It had always been there when he had come barging into the mission room to bug Iruka, only now his eyes were dead, staring right ahead, not focusing on anything.

Iruka's hands went limp, the scrolls falling out of his hands, rolling all over the floor of the room.

The sound of laugher shook Iruka out of his daze. As steps came towards the room he bend down quickly to retrieve the scrolls. He noticed that the red wax-seal of the Hokage, the kanji for fire, which was placed on al high ranking missions, had broken.

As Iruka picked the scroll up it opened. The mission was about a group of robbers, threatening a small town.

His fingers tightened, breath coming in short puffs.

On their last attack, they had burned down the schoolhouse, endangering the lives of the village's children in their demand for money.

He raised his head, brown eyes meeting blue for the first time since that fatefull day.

His pupil, nodded. "Prove it Sensei, prove that you are strong, prove it to me, that you just didn't know, that you were not too weak to help me."

Without a second thought Iruka put his signature down, filled out the paperwork and put the files in the respective drawers.

Then he walked over to the locked shelves in the back of the storeroom.

All missions above B-rank were kept there. Only the staff on duty had a key. Iruka put the scroll back, for one moment he was glad for the argument with Kotetsu. Usually Iruka would have needed his partner with him to confirm nothing had gone missing, but as this was hardly legal the chuunin couldn't care less.

The paperwork was filled out, explaining he was on a mission and since it was all finished no one was going to bother asking what kind of mission it was.

When someone discovered the mission had already been assigned, it would be thought of as a mistake, because, who would assign an A-rank mission to a chuunin?

Iruka smiled sadly. Naruto was on the desk again, but now his gaze seemed to be less accusing, his presence not so hurtful anymore.

Soon Iruka would be reunited with him. Soon he would be able to explain.

With a soft thud, the door closed, Iruka's coffee mug standing forgotten on his desk.

* * *

After a trip to the village on the border to wind country Iruka had bunkered down in a cheap hotel, mattress worn thin, bathroom towels clean but threadbare.

To find someone to talk to was hard, people keeping to themselves, quiet and afraid, but a charming smile went a long way to lighten up their mood and soon enough an old woman recalled two men becoming too wealthy without reason.

The first was a dead lead, drug smuggle was a crime, but not the one Iruka was after, not the one the ghost of the dead boy was after. The ghost, who still trailed Iruka's heels.

The second man though, was a success.

He took a walk to the next cheap bar the men visited frequently. Soon enough, the guy waltzed in and proceeded to get thoroughly wasted.

The air was thick and smoke from cigarettes and cheap oil lamps burned in everyone's throat and eyes.

Voices started to rise, fighting for Iruka's attention, but he clung to the lipps of his target.

"So there they were, three of them against eight others, all enemies full fledged shinobi, armed to their teeth. "

The man swayed in his seat. "And you know what theses dammed useless ninja did?"

"Shut up you drunkard!" Said a dark haired, small, but lean framed man. He was obviously fed up with his companion.

"They just were beaten! See buddy? It would be better to just pay Enzi and his guys. Then you would end like me!"

With a roaring laughter he drowned his cup, while the modestly clad man next to him stood up and headed for another table. In the smoke filled room.

"That's right." Iruka handed the thin waitress a coin and stood up. "They would end, just like you will."

Following the bragging drunk out of the bar, he waited for his chance.

After a couple of turns in the maze of the small alleys he body-checked his suspect and Iruka pressed a kunai at his throat.

As the shinobi's knee was digging in his back the man didn't dare to move.

"You have got two choices. Either you tell me, where this Enzi is, or I inject you with some poisons and wait till you do."

The cold metal bit his skin and drew blood. It was ridiculous how easy it was to make this man talk.

He had been prepared to hide out in the woods for days if necessary, but this subject broke down just by hearing the threat looming over his head.

In less than an hour the ninja had all the information he needed.

One deep cut and a doton jutsu later earth had swallowed up the remains and Iruka pushed himself forward.

It was time. Time he realized, to show Naruto that he **was** strong, that his teacher was capable of protecting, even if it had needed the death of his student to find out.

Five miles south from the city the main trading route had a small path to the right. It was hard to spot, since it was hidden by foliages and was hardly more than an animal track in the soil.

* * *

Iruka stopped.

The scent of smoke drafted through the air. His brow furrowed. _What is going on? _

Pausing for a moment Iruka kept the path in range of his vision and started to jog. It was time to prove himself and Naruto he could protect his village.

* * *

Smoke and ash invaded his senses.

Where a roaring fire had been before, there was silence now.

Tora sat up. He winced, as his ribs complained loudly. His vision had gotten blurry. When the ANBU tried to push himself up to his feet he slipped. A large, dark puddle had formed around him, making the loose soil muddy.

He held his breath, ignoring the bite from his burn wounds.

Someone was coming.

_Would one of the bandits be so dumb to come back?_

But the person, coming into his field of vision wore a ninja-vest.

_So he's at least Chuunin._

The man crouched before he reached the end of the trees, stopping right where the explosion had left the trees unscathed.

His hitai-ate reflected the moon. Tora smiled under his scorched mask.

It wore the leaf symbol.

* * *

"Comrade"

Iruka jumped as someone called him. Bringing his kunai high he turned round.

In the pale moonlight he couldn't spot anyone at first, until one of the corpses moved.

Iruka inched closer. He couldn't detect any genjutsu and the wounds in his chest were real. The Chuunin could hear the blood in his lungs.

An ANBU mask covered his face.

Tora saw the young man jump and come slowly closer.

"I didn't know any other Konoha shinobi was assigned to this area."

Guilt showed on the Chuunin's face, but to his defence Tora had to admit, that he hid it quickly.

"You are still loyal to our village?"

No lie showed on the Chuunin's face as he nodded. "My loyalty to Konohagakure no Sato will never fall."

His voice was strong and steady. Tora smiled behind his mask.

"That's good to hear. You have to hurry."

"I understand."

As the newcomer crouched down and started to form the signs for medical nin-jutsu Tora started laughing, which ended in a coughing fit.

He could taste the blood on his lips.

"Don't bother. My blood loss is too high and my chakra too low."

* * *

Iruka stopped the chakra he had gathered was released into his body than he understood.

_He wants me to finish his mission, or deliver something._

This was not unheard of, when wounded, ninja often transferred missions to available comrades.

"What shall I do?"

"Take my mask and intact parts of armoury. Than proceed in searching Enzi Aoi."

A blond boy crouched down next to the anbu, trailing fingers over the bloddstains. Iruka pushed the thoughts away, his comrade needed him, and missed the miniscule smile on Naruto's lips.

Iruka nodded. "I've studied his side in the bingo book. It is his group of bandits that I'm after"

The question why the anbu was hunting for the man was left unsaid. Just because Iruka was carrying on his mission, didn't mean he needed to know more than the bare outline of what was needed to do the job.

A raspy breath was drawn by the ANBU.

Iruka shifted uncomfortably. Taking of an ANBU's mask was seen as a crime in the hidden villages, as they preserved the identity of the most skilled shinobi.

"It's an order. You will finish this mission. I have dispatched most of his men and wounded him critically, he should not pose too much of a threat anymore."

Clear and strong, the voice shook Iruka out of his thoughts. He had gotten a command and following the lessons, that had been drilled into is mind Iruka bent forward, cutting the strings of the mask and took it.

Dark brown eyes looked back at him. The man, sensing his nervousness, gave him a reassuring smile. Blood had run down his left cheek.

"Tell them, Matsuda Haruki asked them to stay strong and live."

Iruka swallowed heavily. He knew he should leave now, but he couldn't.

"Go and don't forget to tell the blue squad. They are Inu, Falcon and Akatora"

Iruka put the mask on his face. He gave the Anbu a last salute and jumped, taking on the trail the mortally wounded shinoby pointed out.

The porcelain was still warm.

He did not notice how a small form remained at the anbu's side, carefully stroking one hand, as another life neared its end

* * *

A.n.:

So, first multi chaptered story, first authors note.

If you read it till here I thank you very much.

Regarding the question what happened to the Kyuubi, I wrote this story according to the theory that the demon would die with its jailor.

Please review, constructive criticism is highly appreciated as I know there are a lot of things to improve.


	2. changes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I write this piece of fiction for entertainment ****purpose only. I do not make any money with it.**

Iruka tumbled.

Rain was pouring down from the sky. The water dripped down from his pony tail and fell cold in his neck.

_Blond hair, matted with blood, a kunai, smeared with the dark liquid in his hand._

The Chuunin let out a wet cough. He had buried Tora, or better, what had remained of him after the fire jutsu.

But before that, he had finished the mission. Enzi had been in a very much better shape than the anbu had reported, but he had judged from the point of a ninja with a much higher skill level.

One way or another the weeks of training had paid off.

Even though one hit had nicked what was probably his liver and although his enemy had bragged, that with the amount of poison coating the weapons Iruka was never going to make it home he was glad.

After he had done for his wounds what he could, He had turned around to talk to his companion, but for the first time since his death he hadn't answered.

Iruka had no way of knowing, but something told him the figure, may it be part of his mind or spirit had left his side for good.

Stopping on a branch way above the ground moist air caressed his hot skin, he smiled. Pain cursing through his veins, he was loosing control over his limbs, paralysis was setting in slowly. And yet he was content, happy even.

The consequences for his deed were to follow soon, he had to get back, explain how it came to this situation, although Iruka's muddled brain could not form a plan how to do so.

He shivered. His foot slipped, but he was too deep in the haze to care.

* * *

"Iruka. Iruka! Just wake up."

Something grabbed his shoulder and started shaking it.

The area smelled clean, like antiseptics and lots off it. The bed was hard and the linen was worn thin.

"Hagane-san please lower your voice, or I will have you removed." A stern, but polite vice echoed in Iruka's head and something clicked.

Hospital.

Another voice spoke. "Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on him. He is just worried."

There was no answer, just a short tug on his left wrist and then brisk footsteps fading.

A wave of cold air wafted over the room.

_These voices… Kotetsu, Izumo?_

Iruka forced his eyes open.

The lights were dimmed His two friends hovered over his bed.

Izumo bit his lip. "We should get the doctor."

"Iie." Iuka's voice was rough. The dry feeling choked him.

_Just how long have I been out? And why has to feel your mouth like sandpaper after you wake up in these better prisons?_

Kotetsu pushed him up, a steady arm under his shoulders. "Drink something first. They drained the poison."

Iruka grimaced as water slid down his parched mouth.

_Dehydration. Makes sense now. _

"The good news is that you can go home with us when they have checked you through, though the blood tests will take a while. Earliest release is tomorrow midday."

Iruka nodded and let Kotetsu put him on the hospital bed.

He sighed as his cramping muscles relaxed.

_I just hope that they hurry to get me out of here._

Since the night after the Kyuubi attack that he had spent here Iruka loathed hospitals. All the screams, the panic had engraved themselves in his mind.

So as the medic came and started probing him, he let his body take over and pleaded that tomorrow may come soon.

* * *

Around the same time Tora's old squad was lounging in their room.

Crow leant against the white wall, arms crossed before her chest. She stared through a window on her right.

Inu sat on his favourite chair. Back against the other wall, the door on his right. Akatora was slouched in the sofa, sharpening his kunai.

"So. I guess it's time to talk this out." Inu snapped his book shut. He reached for the new scroll on the table. Crow and Akatora looked up, as he read it.

"He actually managed to survive an Anbu portion of Monocellate cobra."

"What does this interest us? Other non-Anbu have survived it before. It's not that special."

Crow hissed in distaste. Why did everybody use snake venom anyway? There were way more effective poisons out there.

"Calm down Crow. What is remarkable is that he survived without receiving medical attention for about five days."

Akatora stored the last kunai away. He pulled out a jar and started dipping his senbon in it.

He liked having his hands busy while thinking.

"Tora would not have him do this without any information. I want to talk to him."

Inu shook his head, less to say no, more in exasperation.

"He will give his mission report and will be questioned to the death of an Anbu member. We will get all information and don't put them down on the table."

Crow snickered. "You are as immune to it as we are Inu."

The last senbon was arranged on the cloth now, all had a dull sheen to them and Akatora carefully sarted tucking the first into his ouches.

"Yes he is, but to explain it to the medics is a bother."

The slightest hint o a smile ran through Inu's Chakra.

"You spent too much time with Shukaku, but, I agree with Akatora. I want to meet him face to face."

"They say that we should test him."

"What?!" Crows chakra escaped her tight grip and spiked. Inu reached out with his and soothed it down a bit.

"There have been other Chuunin, who have been accepted into Anbu."

_And you have been one of them_, but he let it go, not wanting to upset her more than he already had.

* * *

Izumo flopped onto the kitchen chair. He ran a hand through his hair and let out a deep sigh. "What kind friends are we?"

"We are morons. What else?"

"Don't joke Kotetsu. He took a suicide mission and damn it, if he hadn't nearly succeeded!" We…"

"We should have noticed. I know that Izumo. We shouldn't forget and we shouldn't just leave it there, but damn it! If you continue blaming yourself Iruka won't notice we are sorry!"

The dark haired Chuunin slammed two mugs down on the table. Izumo in self-pity was not something he could stand and Iruka needed them at the moment.

Izumo stood up and got a rag. As he mopped up the spilled tea he nodded. "You are right Kotetsu. We have to prove to him, that we didn't mean it like that, but I still ask myself, why he didn't tell us."

Meanwhile in the Anbu HQ tora's team was waiting in front of the hospital wing.

"Just what kind of idiot have we gotten?"

Inu leant against the wall next to the treatment room. His favourite book in his hands the Anbu captain couldn't care less for Akatrora's ramblings. Just that, it was Akatora. This man never lost his touch.

As the man paused to get his thoughts together Inu snapped his book shut.

That got Akatrora's attention as fast as an exploding tag. When that sound was there something important happened.

"Stop pacing like that Akatora. You are going to wear a hole in the ground."

A low chuckle had Inu chuck a kunai at his comrade.

Boar caught it, as he had gotten everything Inu had sent towards him in all these years.

"The way you go through our replacement I'm surprised you still get some. Your last three still break out in tears as soon as they hear your voice."

"Any specific reason you are here Boar?" Despite Inu's bored tone his fellow Anbu got the hint and backed off the topic.

"Fine. Just take care to contract him soon. The others are getting annoyed to have to look out for their newbie." He turned away and walked the way he had come.

"Then we should get better ones." The silver haired man sent after his comrade.

Boar halted and turned round. "**You** get all **we** can get. Who would be so stupid and join Anbu?"

"We care for the ones with us."

"We know that Akatora, but do the ones outside Anbu know?"

As soon as the man's steps faded Akatora started pacing again. _That's one of the reasons I avoid getting into an argument with an Anbu captain. Not only do they kick your ass in training, but also in thinking. _

* * *

A week later Iruka was found sitting behind his favourite desk in the library. Actually it changed every hour. It was always the one the sun was shining on.

A week had gone by since Snake's accident and he was up again and on a special mission, against the strongest protests of the medical staff, Iruka couldn't care less.

After all these months of pushing himself having nothing to do was akin to torture. Even though the ghosts didn't plague his every moment anymore, he needed something to do.

And finding a way to personally give on the anbu's message seemed to be as good a way as any other.

* * *

Snake shook her head.

_For an Anbu test he is terribly easy to read._

_But what command wants command gets. _

And sure enough in the next couple of minutes Iruka loaded the scrolls back into the bookshelves and moved on to the next letter in the alphabet.

Snake cheered as the Chuunin finally took the scroll she had put there. As he sat down and copied address out of the scroll with a stone-masked face the Anbu snickered.

_Let the fun begin._

* * *

"The old clan house of the Akimichi should be somewhere around...here…"

Leaves from last autumn pooled around Irukas feet as he wandered through Konoha's outskirts. The old clan house was the last on his list for today. Three others he had already found and found nothing at all on the same time. There was just not a single sign on the Anbu headquarters.

_In the tower they just looked at me if I was crazy and told me to stay out of this thing when I asked about delivering a message to Tora's old team. And now my only __leads turn out more complicated than I thought._

He stopped for a moment and rubbed his shore shoulder. The kunai wounds weren't completely healed yet. Something about the procedure of draining the poison and strained his muscles. If a medic healed them now they would need longer to regain their strength that they would if he let them heal on their own.

So the academy's favourite teacher was on a half time job.

_And instead of lying on my sofa and let my friends mother-hen me I'm walking around in the woods, hoping, that my thoughts that the Anbu headquarters will really be in an old clans house are right._

His next target turned out to be a middle sized clearing. The old defences were broken down by wind and weather.

The house itself wasn't any better. The second and third storey had been eaten away by the time. Some old wood elements still stood out of the construction. The ground floor was mostly intact.

* * *

Hidden behind the thick foliage of the trees Crow grinned with delight.

Watching the Chuunin on the clearing to her right she formed the seals, letting chakra run through her fingers.

"Kuchyose-no-jutsu."

The wave of chakra she let out sent the man sprinting to safety.

_Too bad that won't work._

* * *

A flicker of chakra sent Iruka jumping behind a half rotten defence. Shoulders pressing into damp wood he quieted his breathing.

The smell of the decaying defence filled his nose.

A sound.

He reached for his kunai

_Two feet. Low sound, small or female._

It came from the right, just outside his view.

Heels dug into the mud as Iruka jumped.

A rope snapped around his chest, pinning his arms to his sides.

A sharp jerk sent him tumbling. This thing pressed the air out of his lungs.

Iruka hit the floor. It tightened. His hands fumbled for the leg pouch. A tongue flicked against his cheek. A cold, gentle touch, nearly a caress.

Iruka stiffened.

A giant snake tasted him, as his strong body pressed life out of him.

_It's body is as thick as my arm! _

_No way. No way you are going to eat me._

He pressed against its body with his arms. Lungs burning for air, muscles shrieking at the abuse Iruka held out. Black spots filled his vision-his arms started shaking-the snake curled closer.

Iruka's ribs flared in pain. Pain breaking through his hazy mind he started writhing, pressing the snake's head on he rough dirt. His body grew numb.

Vision fading…

Muscles slackened…

And the snake let go.

Sucking in sweet air the Chuunin scrambled to his feet, diving for cover.

Perched against a rock, shoulders pressing against hard and cold stone he regained his breath. Steps sounded over his harsh panting. Iruka bend down, his fingers, finnaly, finding a weapon, someone chuckled.

A porcelain mask, formed to a sharp beak glared at him.

_Tora said Inu, Akatora and Crow. Is she in his team?_

But his voice failed him.

"For me you pass, but listen up twerp. I am just gonna say this once.

Climb the highest path of the sun

Evade it's falling stars

With that, good luck."

Iruka felt a shiver running down his back.

"You are so gonna need it. And by the way, if you talk, this guy will choke you for real."

With a final chuckle the Anbu, snake wrapped around her, shunshinned away, leaving a very confused and angry Iruka to slide down the rock and bury his face in his hands.

* * *

His mask tipped up Anko saw his warm brown eyes studying the snake, curled around her body. With his tail wrapped around her middle he was long enough to curl once around her and rest his head on the armoured shoulder, tongue flicking against her right ear now and then.

A low hissing voice answered him. "Pretty good, but still a lot of room for improvement."

Her taichou's head turned. "Arigatou."

He looked towards Akatora, who had slid the mask back into place. "Do your worst."

* * *

"So how did you do this?"

Iruka sat in Izumo's kitchen while his friend bandaged him up.

"I can't tell you." Iruka b tack a sound of pain, as his comrade pulled the bandage tight over his ribs.

"Oh cut it! Why won't you tell me Iruka? What is it this time? Tell me or I will report you. You can't break like last time!"

Iruka flinched under the combined force of lecture and pain. The mission he had assigned himself had been viewed as a breakdown. Everybody had it once a while, but where normally ninja just filled themselves up in bars Iruka had risked his life and the reputation of his village by taking a powerful enemy above his skill level. Why he hadn't been punished had been beyond him, up until now.

"Sorry Izumo I can't tell. It's an order."

"An order? The Chuunin stepped away. He walked around the table and ran his hands under the tab.

"I can't tell you about it, but you don't need to worry Izumo. It's official and I will tell you as fast as I can. Promise."

Izumo closed the tap. He stared out of the window over the sink. A court nod was the only answer Iruka received. Izumo turned round, but didn't look him in the eye when Iruka left the flat.

* * *

Not really caring about the stares he got Iruka started wandering. The sun was bright in the cloudless blue sky again as he found himself in the graveyard again.

"Hi Naruto. I am sorry I didn't visit, but it was difficult."

He knelt on the dry earth and pulled out the weeds. There were glass shards and graffiti on the stone again, but for once he didn't have the emotional energy to get angry about it. Instead he let his mind wander.

_Where has the will of the fire gone to? Hokage always talks about it, but does it really exist when ninja kill a soon to be comrade? I know there were shinobi in the crowd. I just know. I felt the traces of their chakra._

_But what about them? What do these Anbu want from me? Well, they are my only lead to tora's old team, so I better start moving. But what is the path of the sun?_

"The will of the fire of the Hokage shines over the village like the sun."

Iruka held still for a minute. This was one of the metaphors that Sarutobi-sama always used. _The will of the fire warms the village like the sun. If I spin this thought a little further the greatest intensity of the will of the fire is in the Hokage and they are…_

He jumped to his feet, knees stiff from kneeling on the ground and started sprinting.

_The Hokage Mountain_

* * *

As Akatora felt Rat nearing he grinned under the white mask. The Anbu rookie crouched on a loose rock and took his time to stare at the area before he spoke.

"Has he made it?" the senior Anbu asked.

"Hai Akatora. Iruka is on his way here. It looks like he got the hint."

"Good."

Akatora put the finishing touches on the loose rocks and smoothened out his chakra.

_Time to wait _

But not for long. The young man neared fast, moving stiffly. Akatora grimaced. They should not have let Crow do the first testing.

_Trust her to hurt the newbie on the first time they meet. _

Iruka balanced on the loose stones and looked around, seeming a bit lost. But after a few steps he halted again. This time the hidden Anbu grinned.

_Looks like Umino has seen it after all. _

The first three traps were evaded skilfully on the worn out path to the top of the mountain where the Chuunin thought they would meet. The rocky backside of the mountain was not used, as rockslides came downfrequently. Today there was going to be another one, as Iruka missed a mine and set loose a series of small explosions above his head.

* * *

Time slowed down.

His foot pressed on the hidden mine. The seal, being destroyed, let loose a series of explosions.

Part of the side started moving.

A low grumble sounded.

He pushed chakra to his feet, fleeing to the right.

_Shorter escape way there._

The earth started shaking.

Stones rained down on him.

_No way I am outrunning this. Tactic change_

Facing the rock slide Iruka rode it out, still moving towards the edge of the falling rocks he dodged the bigger ones. Small hit were just taken.

But the hardest part was still coming. Suddenly the pebbles under his soles started sliding, denying secure footing.

Time slowed down even more. He stood besides himself. He was moving through thick water.

The hits became worse. As a fist sized rock slammed in his side Iruka grunted.

He bent over, missing a beat.

The rocks under his feet had gotten more. If he fell they would swallow and crush him.

The next slammed against ankle, kicking it away. Time rushed back at full force, leaving no time to react.

"Shi…."

* * *

_Shit_

The Chuunin stumbled.

Akatora raced towards him.

Hands, so hard leaving bruises grabbed Iruka, hauling him away.

As the dust settled and Iruka regained his senses first thing he felt was the chakra next to him.

The Anbu pressed a cloth against his head.

Iruka hissed as he dapped at the wound.

"You can go somewhere to get patched up?"

The voice was muffled slightly by the mask. Iuka moved his head in denial.

"No. the hospital has orders to report any injuries not mission related." He tried to push himself up, but his arms were shaking.

A warm was hand cradling his elbow.

"You should be careful. This was a hard hit. What abut our friends?"

That was like a blow to his gut. Iruka bent forward, evading the cloved hand supporting him. "I pushed them away."

A curt nod, not seen by Iruka confirmed Akatora's decision to the outside. A hand, glowing green with healing chakra settled on the bleeding cut on Iruka's forehead and than slid on to the bruised side.

"Go back to your first test site tomorrow at noon. Inu will wait there."

The shunshin of the Anbu didn't enter his mind as Iruka stood up and walked down the path.

* * *

The sun was beating down on him again, as Iruka sat on the stairs that once leading into the second storey now lead into empty air.

The Chuunin took a deep swallow and grimaced. The water had gone stale and warm in the heat. In the old building it was warm and moist.

_Markus is your first. _

Again Iruka mulled about the meaning of the hints the ANBU had given him earlier this day. Not knowing what these hints meant was rather aggravating, as was Inu's stare, that slowly made Iuka's back itch whenever he turned around. The ANBU had barely moved this afternoon. Al he had done, was stand in the entrance hall and watch him.

So far, no deciphering had given Iruka the smallest hint what the solution might be.

_First: Markus is your first. Second: Jealousy. Third: your silent partner will guide you…. What is this supposed to mean?!_

Iruka climbed the stone staircase, flanked by two lions, jumped down the stairs again and than wandered around the hall again.

_Okay, start at the beginning, what is Markus supposed to mean? _

Inu's stare burnt his neck, but Iruka kept his best poker face and studied the entrance hall again. In front of the rotting gates, there was a ten foot stone floored entrance hall. A great stone staircase lead on to what was once the second storey. On the hall, there were once wood decorations, but now most of them had been taken away. This time Iruka looked around, he resisted the urge to face- palm himself.

Markus was the first one to write down the evangelism. His sign was a lion. At Iruka's left, there was an old, rotting Lion head. An old hunting trophy that had been hung left of the staircase for decoration. It had been obviously forgotten when the clan house had been left. Iruka started to walk down the stairs.

/ Jealousy/ Stepping closer Iruka first examined the old stuffed head and than slowly turned on his heels.

The bright, burning sun beat down from the blue sky.

Iruka turned away. Yellow spots blinked in his vision.

Annoyed he focused on the dark areas of the room to get his clear vision back and hesitated.

A yellow spot… yellow was seen as the colour of jealousy. The Lion had looked right up to the hole, where the sun shone through.

_Riddle two solved, but where is the silent partner?_

Again, Iruka stepped I front of the head and searched for the hint. His eyes kept wandering to the ANBU, but he had just stood there. The usual definition of a companion was that he was always with you, helping you.

So Inu could not be the clue.

Iruka turned away. His shadow moved over the stones. And it hit him like a brick. Inu was not the next hint, but the place the next hint lead him too. The sun shone through the caved rough, this made his shadow point at the ANBU when Iruka stood in front of the lion's head. This was also the reason Inu had moved over the day. It was to keep the right position when he solved the riddle.

Hesitantly Iruka faced the man. "So, you are my goal?"

Inu put away the book he had been reading in. "No, ANBU is. By the way, congrats. You are ten minutes before your time limit."

Casually he flipped a mask over to Iruka. Cool, smooth, chakra enforced porcelain landed in his hands.

Iruka turned the mask in his hands and felt a shiver running down his spine. A dark red Tora grinned up at him.

_Akatora, Inu and Crow. This is his team. _

Iruka uncertainly turned the mask in his hands.

_Apparently, it is now my team._


End file.
